


Стереосердце

by Ampaseh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон выбирает их с Фрэнком песню.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стереосердце

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке [Т2-64](http://sfs-rps.diary.ru/p175053551.htm): _Джон Терри/Фрэнк Лэмпард, любой кухонно-домашний флафф_.

__

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

  
Семьдесят девятой была Фиона Эппл.

Зачем Джону на айпаде сто пятьдесят лучших клипов MTV, Фрэнк не знал, но лететь оставалось еще около часа, Джей Ти дремал в соседнем кресле, а без него выйти из режима просмотра не получалось, клипы лишь листались взад-вперед. Спасибо и на том, потому что семьдесят восьмой оказалась Селин Дион.

— Оставь, — не открывая глаз, попросил Джон, — это же наша песня.  
— Это _«Титаник»_ , — укоризна в голосе Фрэнка граничила с возмущением.  
— Твою налево, то-то она мне знакомой казалась.  
— Как будто ты «Титаник» не смотрел.  
— Смотрел, конечно. Я тогда как раз первый контракт подписал, и Тони потребовала, чтоб я ее вел на премьеру. Лучшие места, ведро попкорна размером с дом, все дела, — Джон ударился в воспоминания, так и не удосужившись открыть глаза. — Я плакал даже. Два раза.  
— Нормальные люди такое уносят с собой в могилу, — уколол его Фрэнк, но Джон и ухом не повел.  
— Первый раз, когда Кейт разделась.  
— М-м…  
— Да…  
— Уважительная причина.  
— Там даже нижний этаж было видать. 

Фрэнк с опозданием подумал про _две_ восхитительных веских причины и огорчился, что не удалось сострить вовремя. Как всегда.

— И Тони надулась, прикинь?  
— Странно, да?  
— Не говори! Еще и передразнивать стала, как будто у меня слюна из пасти капает.  
— О, могу представить.  
— Я сказал, что совсем даже не похоже и что не пялился я на титьки, и что вообще титьки не люблю.  
— И тут она тебе врезала.  
— Не… Я понял, что дал маху и извинился. Ну, как бы… Я имел в виду, что извиняюсь.  
— А вслух как звучало?  
— «Твои не считаются».  
Фрэнк издал нечто среднее между стоном и смешком.  
— Тут даже я бы тебе врезал.  
— Ну вот она и, — Джон неосознанно потер пах и поморщился. — Так первый раз и случился.  
— А второй, конечно, когда Ди Каприо ко дну пошел?  
— Ну чо уж ты, — насупился Джон. — Сам-то как будто смотрел и угорал.  
Фрэнк хотел отделаться очередной шпилькой, но это было бы нечестно.  
— Когда они начали тонуть, — просто сказал он. — Все. И мать с детьми, и пара стариков, и создатель корабля.  
— Оркестр, — припечатал Джон.

Оба помолчали.

— Они не могли бы столько прощаться, — вдруг сказал Фрэнк.  
— Что?  
— Вода была слишком холодная, минусовой температуры, не замерзала только из-за соли, — объяснил он. — В такой неподготовленный человек проживет минут пять, да и то… Дыхание бы сбивалось, мозг отключался.  
— От холода?  
— От боли. Он не успел бы ей наговорить столько всего. На самом деле времени было на пару фраз. Хотя как будто бы кто-то знает, что говорить напоследок…  
— Я спер твою футболку Супермена.  
— Чего?!  
— Я спер твою футболку Супермена, — повторил Джон решительно и тут же пошел на попятную: — Ну, что? Ты сам попросил посмотреть, почему сушилка заглохла, и я, пока ковырялся… Как-то случайно вышло, — сконфуженно закончил он. — Я собирался купить новую и подсунуть, просто еще не успел!  
— И это ты бы сказал мне перед смертью? Я спер твою футболку? — неверяще повторил Фрэнк.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— А остальное ты и так знаешь.  
— Что ты хоть делаешь с ней? Хотя нет, я, наверное, не хочу знать.  
— Я в ней сплю. Ну и «не хочу знать», иногда.  
Фрэнк картинно прикрыл глаза рукой.

— А ты? — спросил Джон.  
— А я, — Фрэнк постарался выйти на предельный уровень сарказма, — ничего у тебя не крал, представь себе.  
— Да ну тебя. Что бы ты сказал, если бы знал, что нам остается пять минут?  
Фрэнк задумался совсем ненадолго, облизнул губы, заглянул Джону в глаза и спокойно ответил:  
— Что все будет хорошо и мы выберемся.

Джон пристально посмотрел в ответ, и лицо его, серьезное и напряженное, как когда ему беззастенчиво лгут, постепенно смягчилось. Он скупо улыбнулся, взял Фрэнка за руку и коснулся губами костяшек его пальцев.

— А было бы здорово постоять на носу корабля.  
— Попросись к Роману юнгой.  
— Ветер в лицо, брызги, солнце на воде… — мечтательная улыбка становилась все шире и шире. — Ты раскидываешь руки, я держу тебя за талию…  
— У меня нет талии, — фыркнул Фрэнк, двинув его локтем. Джон в отместку всадил ему два пальца под ребра, так что тот аж подпрыгнул, и следующие пару минут они провели в увлеченной возне, пока упавший на пол айпад не заставил их остановиться.  
— Все равно было бы здорово, — сказал Джон, отдышавшись. — Я бы хотел в первый раз поцеловать тебя посреди Атлантики.  
— Посреди Рейнхем-роуд тоже вышло неплохо, — заметил Фрэнк.  
— Батюшки, какая ж там была грязища…  
— Да уж, мы оба просто по уши…

У Фрэнка эти самые уши даже потеплели — так ему вдруг захотелось сказать что-то романтичное до нелепости, что-то про «всю жизнь» и «именно тогда», такое обычно только Джей Ти себе позволял, и как-то само собой получилось, что они наклонились друг к другу, и Джон целовал его уже по-настоящему, или это Фрэнк целовал его… Так или иначе, до ободряющего свиста товарищей по команде оставались считанные секунды.

— Заметят, — счастливым шепотом напомнил Фрэнк.  
— Насрать, — с нежностью ответил Джон.

***

— Что-то долго трясет сегодня, — заметил Петр, перегнувшись через ручку сиденья и участливо глядя на капитана.  
— Да ладно, просто турбулентность, — ответил тот, пытаясь бодриться, и Фрэнк понял, что настал момент триумфа.  
— Джей Ти, — проникновенно сказал он и взял ладонь Джона в свои. — Все будет хорошо. Мы выберемся.  
 __

  


 _There's nothing like your smile made of sun_

  
— Откуда оно вообще тут? — удивился Эшли.

За музыку в раздевалке отвечали Дрогба и Босингва, поэтому плей-лист напоминал Фифти Сента, которому вздумалось взять пару уроков сальсы, и романтическим балладам здесь места не было.  
Босингва прогнул бровь в переносице, сурово и безмолвно вопрошая: «Твоя работа?».  
Дрогба энергично помотал головой.

— Джей Ти, наверное, записал, — небрежно бросил Лэмпс. — Это ведь его любимая песня.  
— Не может бы-ыть…  
— Кэп, ну ты даешь!  
— Я не… — попытался откреститься Джон. — Да я даже…  
— Только вчера сказал, — безжалостно продолжил Фрэнк, — что она практически его гимн.  
— Ха-ха-ха-ха!  
— Не может бы-ыть…  
— Вообще не так сказал! — возмутился Джон.  
Лэмпс упер руки в бока, как бы говоря: «Ты правда хочешь, чтобы они узнали, _как_ ты сказал?» — и капитан бессильно замолчал.

Тем временем Росс затянул слова припева, Гэри подпел ему тихо, Майкл — громко и нарочито фальшиво, а Флоран начал исполнять танец «Мужики, зажигаем» в ультрасло-мо. Петр в общем веселье участия не принимал, поэтому первым вернулся из душа и, вытираясь, спокойно сказал:  
— А у меня Мартина эту песню любит. Говорит, она про нас.  
Фрэнк выразительно посмотрел на капитана и продолжал смотреть с торжествующей улыбкой, пока раздевалка сотрясалась от взрывов хохота.

— «Кухни я теперь совсем не бою-у-усь, учусь готовить», — неслось из колонок.  
— На хуй идите, — грустно сказал Джон, против воли улыбаясь. — Все равно хорошая песня.  
Флоран перешел к танцу «Прямо по курсу дамы», хотя, если честно, он весьма походил на танец «Ура, сегодня нет дождя» и «На обед дают тефтели». В танцах Фло было легко запутаться.  
— Писа-а-ать стихи и покупать трусы, — нестройно выводили Майкл, Росс и Гэри, — мне всё всегда проще делать с тобой!  
— Это она про Пике? — поинтересовался Саломон.  
— Когда Шакира это сочиняла, Пике еще к горшку не приучили, — весомо ответил мокрый Дидье, обматывая бедра полотенцем и присоединяясь к импровизации Флорана.

Давид, которому надоело дирижировать черно-белым трио, подошел к Джону и принялся сосредоточенно мять воздух около его груди, словно та была размера на четыре побольше. Джей Ти несколько мгновений потерпел и это непотребство, и очередные залпы хохота, а потом ловко перехватил нахальную ладонь и прижал ее себе между ног. Если в команде появились какие-то сомнения, то священная обязанность капитана их развеять, верно?

Давид вырвался и отпрыгнул. 

Раздевалка наполнилась свистом и улюлюканьем, Дидье избавился от полотенца ради танца, название которого было слишком неприличным, чтобы его озвучивать, а Раул, ухмыльнувшись, спросил:  
— И чего такого? Его член полгорода в руках держало.  
— Полстраны, — поправил Паулу.  
— Полмира, — повысил ставки Энрике.  
— А остальные полмира в очереди стоят, чтоб подержать, — закончил Босингва.

Все четверо рассмеялись, а Давид все еще разливался, как уважает капитана, то есть Джона, потому что он капитан, и украдкой вытирал руку об шорты. Росс и Гэри, раз уж слова в песне кончились, обсуждали, есть ли что-то общее у капитанского хуя и Хотэя, и если есть, то как именно сработает удача: Давида поставят в старт? Повысят ему зарплату? Он забьет гол?  
— Или станет натурал, — встрял Бранислав, поймал на себе изумленные взгляды и поправился: — Я говорю, волосы. Натурал. Прямые.  
Росс хмыкнул и сказал, что, ясное дело, волосы, ведь от такого скорей заголубеть можно, но никак не наоборот. А Гэри наградил Бранислава осуждающим взглядом: ему давидовские кудряшки очень даже нравились.

— А говорят, тереть надо не один раз, а триста.  
— Не может бы-ыть…  
— Так и стереть недолго…  
— Бросьте, вы взгляните на него. Такое не сотрешь.

Фрэнк по-прежнему смотрел на только на Джей Ти. Он прекрасно понимал, что расплата ждать себя не заставит, и все равно весь сиял.  
— Хэй, Лэмпси, — весело позвал Джон, — и ты налетай. Я угощаю.

— Погодите, мужики, — спохватился Раул, — а мы-то с вами тогда в которой половине?  
Паулу уставился в потолок, загадочно улыбаясь.  
— Ну, — произнес он, — две тысячи пятый был таким странным годом…  
Энрике помрачнел.  
— А я, значит, в очереди, — вынужден был признать Босингва. — В самом-самом конце.  
— Я за тобой, — быстро сказал Раул.

***

— Нечестно, — пробурчал Хуан, уходя с поля. — Джон его за майку держал, поэтому мы и пропустили.  
— Не держал, просто руки на пояс положил, — заверил его Фернандо, стягивая ярко-оранжевую манишку. — И потом, вы же продули 9:5.  
— Все равно нечестно, — заупрямился Хуан. — Он Фрэнку сказал что-то. Отвлек. Как раз перед тем, как я подавал. Я же видел. Что он сказал?  
— Он… я… — замялся Нандо. — Не уверен, что расслышал, но… «У тебя есть талия», кажется. Майкл! — крикнул он, переходя на английский. — Эй, Майкл! Что капитан сказал Лэмпсу, когда они в стенке стояли?  
— Есть у тебя талия, — белозубо улыбнулся проходящий мимо Эссьен.  
— Бессмыслица какая-то, — почесал в затылке Фернандо.  
— Это, наверное, оскорбление английское, — осенило Хуана.  
— Никогда не слышал, — усомнился Нандо.  
— Ты и про сельдерей на заднице ни разу не слышал, — парировал Хуан, и крыть было нечем.

Оставалось только удостовериться. А Фернандо, что бы про него ни говорили, был смелым и легких путей не искал. «Или оскорбление, или комплимент, — твердил он про себя, шагая к намеченной цели. — Или посыл, или флирт. Или он обидится. Или нет. Проиграть невозможно».  
Дойдя до душевой, он уставился на голую спину Дидье Дрогба и решительно произнес:  
— У тебя есть талия.

В конце концов, это была правда.  
Чистейшая.  
  
  
 __

 _No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming_

  
— Давным-давно, далеко-далеко, в одном королевстве жил принц…  
— Прекрасный? — уточнила Айла.  
— Все принцы прекрасные, — ответила Саммер.  
— Ты Чарльза видела? — возразила Луна.  
— Тихо вы, — шикнул Джорджи, — папа рассказывает  
— Прекрасный, — уверил их Джон. — Самый прекрасный. Просто никто ему этого не сказал. Потому что он жил один в высокой башне посреди глухого леса, куда его заточил злой отец-король. — Он перехватил тяжелый взгляд Фрэнка и на ходу перестроился: — Хотя на самом-то деле король был вовсе не злой.  
— …его просто околдовали, — закончила Луна. — Скучно.  
— А вот и нет, — ответил Джон. — Ты не знаешь эту сказку. Король был добрый, просто у него всегда рождались только дочери, и как управляться с сыном, он не очень-то представлял.  
— Не бывает так, чтоб только дочери, — засомневался Джорджи.  
— Бывает, — хором ответили Луна с Айлой.  
— Бывает-бывает, спроси дядю Стивена, — подтвердил Джон.  
— Кто такой дядя Стивен? — удивилась Саммер.  
— А почему король не был рад? — вновь встряла Луна. — Если мальчик рождается, родители потом хотят девочку. А если девочка, то мальчика. — Она скосила глаза на сестру. — Хотя не всегда получается.  
Айла явно примеривалась, как бы вцепиться ей в волосы, а Джорджи очень тихо пробормотал:  
— Мне не нравится эта сказка, — и его нижняя губа подозрительно задрожала.

— Так, малышня, — сказал Джон со всей строгостью, — или рот на замок, или никакой сказки вообще. Король был очень рад, потому что они с королевой давно хотели сына, — Луна на этих словах гордо задрала подбородок, — и насчет башни вообще не его была идея, это я просто подзабыл. Давайте заново. Давным-давно, далеко-далеко, в одном королевстве правил мудрый и справедливый король. Его королева была очень красивая и самая-самая добрая женщина в мире, и она подарила королю двух прекрасных дочерей. Принцессы были очень похожи на мать, и король их любил сильно-пресильно, вот как отсюда и до солнца, но все равно мечтал о сыне, потому что, знаете, тогда были глупые времена, и трон доставался только мальчикам. К тому же принцессы отказывались идти с ним мяч погонять. И королева тоже хотела сына, поэтому, когда у нее родился мальчик, как две капли воды похожий на короля, все ужасно обрадовались и закатили пир на неделю. Время шло, но когда принц немного подрос, его похитил злобный дядюшка…

«Покойник, — одними губами пообещал Фрэнк. — Ты».

— …не очень злобный дядюшка, — спохватился Джон. — Он даже любил принца, но своего сына любил еще сильней, поэтому решил, что пока мальчики маленькие, можно поменять их, никто и не заметит. Так оно и вышло. Королевский племянник стал наследником трона, а настоящий принц очутился в высокой башне с одним-единственным окном, из которого выпрыгивать — только ноги себе ломать или что похуже. Вот спросите у дяди Джо. Не помните его? Ну, был такой один. Спрыгнул как-то раз с высоты и стал совсем дурачок, теперь по всему миру мотается и ищет оброненный мозг. Поэтому, малышня, если вас случайно заперли, никогда не прыгайте в окошко, а звоните девять-девять-девять. Так о чем я? Ах да, башня. Выбраться из нее принц не мог, ведь охранял его злобный дракон — вот он стопудово был злобный, зубастый и дышал огнем. Здоровенная была зверюга. Принц ее видел каждый раз, когда подходил к двери, поэтому полжизни просидел в комнате, а из игрушек у него был только мяч, и он научился с ним такое творить, ух! Соседские принцы свои гетры сжевали бы от зависти. И вот однажды, пока он тренировался, мяч отскочил от стены и улетел в окно. К счастью, как раз в это время около башни оказался один паренек, сын местного кузнеца, не принц, но тоже ничего. Принц крикнул ему: «Эй, я уронил мяч, можешь кинуть его назад?». Сын кузнеца, как я сказал, был парень не промах, он подбросил мяч и ударил по нему головой так сильно, что тот влетел обратно в башню и ударился в дверь, отчего она рассыпалась на сотню блестящих осколков, потому что оказалась зеркалом. Тогда принц понял, что он свободен и может наконец-то вернуться к отцу с матерью. А сын кузнеца пошел с ним, ведь кругом, как я уже говорил, был лес, а в лесу нельзя гулять одному.  
— Как тогда там оказался сын кузнеца? — прищурилась Луна, и тут зазвонил телефон.

— Алло? — ответил Фрэнк, пока Джон, наморщив лоб, пытался выкрутиться.  
— Привет, это снова я. Как дела?  
— Все о’кей, Тонс. Как и полчаса назад.  
— Ой, прости. Сначала не знаешь, как от них смыться хоть на часок, а потом только о них и думаешь. Дети спят?  
— Нет, ты знаешь, тут ведь Луна, а раз кому-то можно не спать…  
— Ясно, Саммер снова устроила революцию.  
— Точно.  
— Ох уж эта девчонка, — вздохнула Тони. — Поскорей бы выдать ее замуж.  
Фрэнк промычал нечто невразумительное в ответ. Сама мысль, что когда-нибудь его малышки станут взрослыми настолько, что придется отдавать их другому мужчине, ужасала. Он был согласен взять каждую из них под руку и провести по церковному проходу, но потом пусть возвращаются домой, переодеваются в пижаму и просят какао с зефирками.  
— Мы договорились, что они просто полежат на диване и послушают сказку.  
— Джон читает или рассказывает?  
— Рассказывает, — мрачно ответил Фрэнк.  
— Дай-ка его на секунду.  
Фрэнк выполнил просьбу.

— Часть про злобную ведьму пропусти, — деловито сказала Тони.  
— Понял тебя, женщина, — ответил Джон и повесил трубку.

После сказки все сели смотреть мультфильм. Саммер с Айлой проголосовали за «Аладдина», и чего хотели остальные, стало несущественным. Джон посадил насупленного сына себе на колени, Джорджи моментально распластался по нему морской звездочкой, защищая отца от посягательств, да так и уснул. Девочки тем временем принялись строить планы, как будут играть: Луна заявила, что она Жасмин, потому что у нее есть тиара, у Саммер тиара и притязания на трон тоже были, а Айла просто не желала уступать, хотя ей больше всего нравилось изображать Абу. Под эту перепалку Фрэнк тоже задремал и очнулся от теплого прикосновения — это вернулся Джон, отнесший сына в спальню.  
— Эй, — сказал он, поглаживая одним пальцем его загривок.  
— Эй, — отозвался Фрэнк, с удовольствием подставляя шею под ласку.

На экране Аладдин знакомил свою принцессу с прекрасным новым миром.

— Красивая песня, а? — спросил Джон.  
— Джей Ти, _нет_ , — Фрэнк, улыбаясь, покачал головой, не веря, что с ним происходит это снова. — Просто — нет.  
Джон подмигнул ему и переключился на более благодарную аудиторию:  
— Ладно, кто там хотел играть? Чур, я — ковер!

***

— Когда я вырасту, то женюсь на тебе, — объявила на прощание Айла.  
— Не женюсь, а выйду замуж, — на автомате поправил ее Фрэнк. — Погоди, что?..  
— Ох, лапушка, — сказал Джон, присаживаясь перед ней на корточки, — мы ведь обсуждали это. Я не могу на тебе жениться, я уже женат.  
— Это ничего, — успокоила его девочка. — Пока я вырасту, тетя Тони станет совсем старенькой.

Джон поднял глаза и посмотрел на ее отца с озорной улыбкой.  
— Она вылитая ты, — сказал он. — Только лучше.  
— На благословение даже не рассчитывай, — ответил Фрэнк, едва сдерживая смех.

— Айлета, — Джон попытался урезонить собеседницу, — но ведь тогда и я уже буду старенький.  
Айла расхохоталась заливисто и звонко, как будто Джинн на бис превращал Абу в «транспортное средство». Наконец, успокоившись, она положила ладошку на щеку Джона.  
— Нет, — сказала Айла со знакомой снисходительной интонацией. — Ты — никогда не будешь.  
  
  
 __

 _But don't forget who's takin' you home аnd in whose arms you're gonna be_

  
Херес — есть, мускатный орех — есть, гвоздика — есть, паприка — есть. Всё? Джон мысленно сверился со списком продуктов, украдкой взглянул на Фрэнка, моментально сбился и начал пересчитывать заново. Фрэнк со своей частью уже закончил: салат оставалось только заправить, вино — открыть, а десерт обещала привезти Крис, поэтому Лэмпс сидел на широком подоконнике, качая ногой, и наблюдал за Джоном.  
— Зря отказался от фартука, — в который раз попенял он. — Ты уже весь в муке.  
— Ничего не весь, — возразил Джон, критически оглядывая джинсы и находя на них еще чистые места. В конце концов, это Лэмпси виноват — мог ограничиться словами «Надень фартук», не добавляя «хозяюшка». Но как бы этот умник ни старался, сегодня все стрелы его сарказма летели мимо, потому что на кухне Джон Терри был неуязвим. Фрэнк, вообще-то, и сам был способен сообразить пасту или вот салат, или рис с овощами и модным итальянским названием. Можно даже сказать, что готовить он любил. А Джон умел.  
— Помочь тебе? Хочешь, грибы порежу?  
— Сиди уж.  
— Просто ты так смотришь на этот бардак, как будто забыл, что делать.  
— Тш-ш.  
— Еще не поздно заказать столик…  
— Закрой рот, _Фрэнсис_ , — не выдержал Джон. — Ты это съешь и похвалишь, и даже добавки захочешь, но не станешь, чтобы не наедаться на ночь. Но потом, когда мы с Тони уйдем, ты все равно съешь еще кусок. Прямо у холодильника.  
— Скажи мне, чего я не знаю, — с сожалением вздохнул Фрэнк.  
Звучало как вызов, а мимо вызова Джон отродясь не мог спокойно пройти. Он весь подобрался, словно перед прыжком, и с нарочитой небрежностью произнес:  
— Я люблю тебя трахать, когда ты пьяный.  
Смотреть на то, как Фрэнк смущается, было одно удовольствие: сначала он держит удар и никак не реагирует, разве что чуть поджимает губы, но кончики ушей уже пылают, он непроизвольно тянется пригладить волосы, одергивает себя и, наконец-то сдаваясь, опускает глаза. Дразнить Фрэнка было так же здорово, как и смешить, как и…  
— Я подозревал, — неохотно сознался Фрэнк.  
— Хочешь знать, почему?  
— Нет.

Какое-то время оба молчали. Фрэнк щелкал пультом, переключаясь с одной станции на другую, а Джон энергично месил тесто и улыбался.

— Слушай, но если хочешь в ресторан, можем и в ресторан, — великодушно предложил он.  
— Нет, — быстро отозвался Лэмпс, — это я так.  
— Меня побесить.  
— Виновен.  
— Ну ты смотри все-таки…  
— Нет, Джей Ти, точно нет. Там камера, тут автограф, кто-нибудь непременно пожелает удачи, а я просто… — Фрэнк досадливо дернул плечом. — Пусть будет домашний ужин, и только мы вчетвером.  
— Потанцуй со мной, — вдруг попросил Джон. Фрэнк опешил.  
— Чего?  
— Потанцуй со мной, — повторил он, шагнув от разделочного стола к окну и протянув испачканную в муке руку ладонью вверх. — Пожалуйста.  
— Да ты совсем ебанулся, — растерянно запротестовал Фрэнк, но Джон его будто и не услышал:  
— И музыка подходящая.  
По радио и впрямь играло что-то располагающее, причем явно из ретро.

В ста одном случае из ста Фрэнк бы отказался. О, не просто отказался бы — высмеял приглашение и еще припоминал бы после, поэтому Джон ни разу и не пытался прежде, но эта весна была особенной, была совершенно невозможной, весна-вопреки, весна-всем-назло. Наверное, Фрэнк подумал о том же, раз осторожно взял его за запястье и слез с подоконника. 

Это было… неловко, да. Джон положил ему локти на плечи и удерживал руки вытянутыми, чтоб не испачкать, а Фрэнк держал его за талию так, словно она горячая, и переминались с ноги на ногу они совершенно не в такт. Но в то же время это было — вау. Джон, затаив дыхание, смотрел на опущенные ресницы Фрэнка, на особенно яркую веснушку на его носу, и чувствовал, как сердце становится больше. 

— Всегда мечтал, — сказал он и засмеялся тихим счастливым смехом. — Десять лет…  
— Одиннадцать почти, — согласился Фрэнк, удивленно покачав головой.  
— Поверить не могу, что мы никогда этого не делали.  
— Поверить не могу, что мы все-таки это делаем.  
— А как по-твоему, что происходит?  
— Ну, — Фрэнк огляделся, — ты разгромил мою кухню, притащил дюжину сортов мяса и сам не знаешь, что из них получится. А я выставляю себя полным идиотом и уже два раза наступил тебе на ногу… Три раза. Извини.  
— Вот в чем разница, Лэмпси, — назидательно ответил Джон. — Там лежит наш будущий ужин. И мой рулет наваляет твоему салату по полной. А мы танцуем.  
Фрэнк фыркнул.  
— Разумеется. И сейчас ты еще скажешь, что это, — он на секунду отпустил Джона, чтобы пальцами показать кавычки, — наша песня.  
— Но после такого — разве нет?  
— Да ты даже не знаешь, кто это.  
— Без разницы. Слушай, ну что тут поделаешь, видимо, такой уж я. Я еду в машине, слушаю радио, или в супермаркете, или Диди ставит что-то в раздевалке, и они все про нас, понимаешь? Даже Снуп Догг, даже Шерил. Даже этот пизденыш, который твоей Луне нравится. Я слушаю их и думаю о тебе. Может, я просто думаю о тебе, не знаю. Сколько песен пишут в год, ну примерно, тысяч десять? Больше? И все пытаются слова сочинить, как-то по-новому сказать, как-то передать это… А у меня оно есть. Вот то, о чем они все поют. Так что ты уж прости, меня не переделаешь, прими меня таким и люби.  
— Так я… — Фрэнк посмотрел на него растроганно и сглотнул. — Я, собственно…  
— Ох, батюшки, — ласково сказал Джон, наплевав на все и притянув его за макушку к своему плечу, — не мучайся ты. Я знаю, понял? Я _знаю_.

***

Тони лягнула его, вслепую ткнула смартфоном, попав в лицо, и завернулась в одеяло, как в кокон.  
— Да? Алло? Кто это? — забормотал Джон, с трудом просыпаясь. Потом обнаружил, что держит мобильный динамиком к подбородку, посмотрел на экран и перевернул. — Лэмпси, что случилось? Сколько время?  
— Три часа, — ответил Фрэнк настолько уверенным и самодовольным тоном, словно это было самое подходящее время для светских звонков. Джон спросонья даже ему поверил. — Я тут поразмыслил над тем, что ты тогда сказал. Знаешь, а ведь неплохая идея. Бери их все. Я про песни, помнишь? Пусть все будут наши. Я за.  
— Пьяный, — с удовлетворением констатировал Джон, вылезая из постели и направляясь в коридор.  
— Имею право, — беззлобно огрызнулся Фрэнк.  
Говорил он, как и всегда, четко и внятно. Если у Лэмпарда начинал заплетаться язык, значит, через четверть часа он просто вырубится.  
— За этим и звонишь?  
— Угу. Ладно, иди спи.  
— Ну уж нет, разбудил меня, наговорил такого, и слинять рассчитываешь? Теперь так просто не выйдет, — возмутился Джей Ти, подавив зевок и со вкусом потянувшись. — Рассказывай, что на тебе.  
— Ты, — лаконично ответил Фрэнк.  
Джон расплылся в улыбке, присел на ступеньки лестницы и мысленно отметил, что теперь окончательно и целиком проснулся.  
— Вот, понимаешь, — доверительно сказал он, — именно поэтому. 


End file.
